


The Origin of Sheikah

by LordSunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSunshine/pseuds/LordSunshine
Summary: The History of Sheikah, as passed down from one Impa to the next.
Kudos: 1





	The Origin of Sheikah

**Author's Note:**

> I did no research for this, so if I contradict anything, well, I'm just gonna put it down as a weakness of Oral Tradition.

In Ages past we came.  
Not across land and sea, but from beyond star and moon.  
It is no longer clear why we came.  
Perhaps we fled a great enemy.  
Perhaps we sought a new home.  
It doesn’t matter.  
We came, and we built a mighty nation.  
Towers that touched the sky. Vehicles that flew beyond it.  
Even in the depths of the sea and earth we made our home.  
And for Eons, thus it was.  
But nothing lasts forever.

Ganon. A nightmare of Darkness and hate, it tore it’s way through Cities once thought Eternal. Armies of monsters rose at its call, and the indestructibility we inherited as our birthright was shown a mockery as weapons we thought unstoppable faltered, and walls we thought unbreachable failed. Even the great ships that brought us to this land were no use, fallen to the grinding blade of long eons, and those that futilely tried to repair them died to the horde. We despaired as Ganon shattered us like glass, and we fled though we knew there was nowhere to go.

Until They appeared. 

A Girl who claimed to be the scion of a Goddess, and the Warrior who stood with a magic sword at her side, leading the tribes of peoples who stood outside our lands, mocked as savages by our ancestors. With mysterious powers, they threw back the tides that overwhelmed us, and offered us a pact.  
“Fight with us, and together, we will overcome this Evil.”  
We agreed. And it was so.  
What little we could claim from our final holdouts stood alongside the mysterious pair, and united we threw back the darkness, and banished it once more.

But it was a hollow victory. In the harsh light of war, the truth of our world was shown. What was lost could no longer be regained. Devices that had operated since the beginning were destroyed, and the knowledge and materials to repair them had been lost to time. We looked at the remnants of our cities, and realized we could no longer create them. The technologies we had so long relied on were gone, and what we needed to repair them was not found in our new home, and any way back had been shattered by Ganon.

And so, once more, we sought a new home. The elders reached out to Girl and the Warrior, and pledged, “Promise us a land among you, and we shall serve your descendants forever.” They agreed, and took us in. They showed us how to work the land, and with what little remained, we carved out a place of peace and tranquility among the tribe who had come to our rescue. Using the last of the remnants of our civilization, we crafted great weapons, and stored them away for future generations to use against Ganon, and then turned fully away from who we were, using only what little of our technology we could maintain with the primitive materials we had left to ease our new life and more fully serve the kingdom of Hyrule that rose from that tribe. And Peace has reigned since.

But not all were satisfied. A young sheikah named Yiga did not accept this path. We Shiekah came from the stars, our power rested in the stars, and in those same stars he saw the power we once wielded, and coveted it. We no longer had the power to return to those stars, but he did not accept that fact. And so he searched for a way to return, and in the end, he found it: Calamity Ganon. Deep in the darkness, he sought audience with that malign spirit.

“Serve me”, Ganon proclaimed, “and I will give you the strength to reach the heavens”

Madness! Ganon was a force of destruction. Destruction is all he can create, whatever twists and turns the path that leads there. Even if he did bring us to the stars, it would only be to kill what he found, and once he was done, he would tear us to pieces as surely as his other victims. But Yiga believed, and rebelled, but was defeated by the loyal Sheikah and Kingdom. And so he fled into the shadows, where he waits for the return of the Calamity, as do we all.


End file.
